


幸运快斗/Good luck Kaito

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: 设定上大家都是成年人，有部分BG描写。进展挺慢的。梗来自电影《幸运查克》，相当有意思希望大家可以看看。如不介意请继续向下↓↓↓
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定上大家都是成年人，有部分BG描写。进展挺慢的。
> 
> 梗来自电影《幸运查克》，相当有意思希望大家可以看看。
> 
> 如不介意请继续向下↓↓↓

拒绝一位狂热追求者的后果有多可怕？对于黑羽快斗来说，他得到了印在脸上的火辣滚烫的巴掌，以及……一个莫名其妙的诅咒。

如果说刚才那一记响亮的耳光足够吸引路人驻足侧目，黑羽确定，这位女士接下来的举动若被人拍摄并上传到油管，未来几天社交网络的头条都会被他这张脸占据一席之地。

黑羽无法理解被人拒绝这种小事在眼前这个名叫小泉红子的女人看来为何会如此罪大恶极不可饶恕，但对方的样子看上去的确遭到了巨大打击，深呼吸好几个来回后，她才开口:“你是第一个拒绝我的人。”

他还没来得及用“将来肯定还会有更多次”接话，红子就以一个极其夸张的手势指向他的鼻尖，声音洪亮以致街角都能听清她说话的内容:“我诅咒你，这是你让我丢脸所必需付出的代价。黑羽快斗，在这一生中你会被无数人追求，但最终他们都将弃你如敝履，你看不清真爱究竟在何处，痛苦将永远折磨你！”随后她嘴里又冒出一连串姑且可以称之为“咒语”的，发音奇怪的字节——听上去像拉丁语。

……但什么都没有发生，既没出现闪着蓝光的魔法阵，也没有天降火球或者大地崩裂。随即这位诡异的女士踩着高跟鞋狠狠踏上他的脚背，在黑羽快斗惨叫出声并且大喊出“你到底在干嘛啊”时，头也不回地离开了。

整个街道上的行人在目睹这出闹剧后都默契地安静下来。黑羽揉着脚背龇牙咧嘴地目送着红子坐上计程车扬尘而去，低声骂一句神经病，心里却感到一阵轻松。

“所以你至少不需要再面对那个巫婆了。”

次日上班时同事问过黑羽和那个“气质神秘的东方美人”的约会结果后，浮夸地搓了搓自己的双臂，故作同情地感慨道：“女人真是叫人害怕啊。”

黑羽不置可否地耸肩。明眼人都能从他余肿未消的半边脸颊看出昨天是何等的惨状，多问一嘴纯粹只是想要打听八卦。谁不知道每次当漂亮女人走进门时，这位同事都是最殷勤的那个。

“闭嘴吧你，该开工了。今天预约的第一个病人马上就到。”黑羽卷起一张废纸作势要敲他脑袋，同事这才讪讪缩回自己的工位。

作为一位从业多年口碑良好的整形医生，黑羽以自己的人格担保不会和病患发生不正当的感情纠葛。但架不住时常会有女性顾客向他示好，其中大部分被他婉拒后也就不再苦苦纠缠。只是凡事总有例外——想到小泉红子之前追求他时种种热情到不正常的行为，黑羽感觉发肿的面颊又开始隐隐作痛了。

至于所谓的“诅咒”，黑羽更偏向那只是小泉红子恼羞成怒的疯话。作为一名冷静客观的唯物主义者，他是绝不相信神啊鬼啊这类说法的……当然，如果世上真有上帝，那就是他的顾客，那些试图通过医学手段改造身体以满足自己审美要求的人们。

再说“真爱”——这又是什么过时又老土的说法，黑羽内心嗤笑。这个意味不明的词语不可能把他跟别人捆绑在一起，非要和谁共度余生的话，他一定会选择各方面都和自己最契合的人。毕竟光靠爱似乎连电都发不了。

乱七八糟的人生哲思最终在这天第一位整形病人的推门时随着空气一起飘散开去。

半年后的某天黑羽在整理工作邮箱时看到一封婚礼邀请函，发件人处署名小泉红子。

“不会真是被我拒绝后大受打击，就随便抓了个人去结婚吧。”这样的想法刚萌生出来就被黑羽打消了，他的个人魅力应该还没有达到让人疯魔的境地。只是对于出席婚礼黑羽还是有些犹豫，虽然从这封遣词造句都相当公式化的邀请函里看不出红子现在对他到底持怎样的态度，但若是婚礼当天那个女人气不过再一次大打出手……啊，那场面想想都很精彩。黑羽痛苦地闭上双眼。

“快斗我来接你啦——”

女孩子欢快的声音从身后传来的同时，黑羽感觉双肩被人拍住。“诶，怎么感觉你心情不太好？”

“抱歉我是不是让你等太久了，青子。”黑羽回过头，带着歉意笑了笑，“你还记得小泉红子吗。”

“是那位当街甩了你一巴掌的红子小姐？”

说完她立刻抬手捂嘴，仿佛这样就不会让黑羽看见她抽动的嘴角。“你就大声笑出来吧。”黑羽无奈，青子这才毫不遮掩地大笑出声。

“这周末她举行婚礼，邀请我们去参加……”

“能让快斗吃瘪的人我可没见过几个，红子小姐的婚礼我们一定要去！”

……果真是亲生的女朋友。

走出医院大门黑羽才发觉天快黑了。透过高楼的狭缝能看见远处天边昏黄的落日，而街面上的店铺也接连亮起了灯光。

“快斗，我跟你讲啊……”青子挽住他的手臂，说着当天的趣事，嘴角的笑一直延续到眼底。

黑羽不自觉也跟着笑了起来。

纽约这座城市总是压抑又沉闷，但是生活总能在一些小事上给他带来意想不到的惊喜。就在拒绝红子后的第二周，黑羽在和朋友的聚会派对中偶遇了他大学时的老同学中森青子。

曾经关系就很要好，又在异国他乡的突然重逢的两人仿佛有聊不完的话题。顺理成章地双方互换了联系方式，于是接下来的发展也在预料之中，黑羽和青子以恋爱关系开始了交往。

从结果看来，那个诅咒好像起了很大的反作用。

和青子待在一起时，他的整颗心都会跟着变得快活又雀跃。或许这就是最合适自己的另一半了吧，黑羽想。

周六转眼就到。

红子的婚礼场地定在市内某家高档餐厅的露天花园。黑羽刚进门就缩到了角落的桌子边，企图让自己淹没在众多的来宾中。

一大早他就被青子从床上拽起来。嘴上抱怨着“何必搞得那么郑重”，他还是乖乖按照要求在镜子前不情不愿地梳洗打扮了一番。

“这可是红子小姐的婚礼，出于对人最基本的尊重也不能敷衍。”青子替他抚平衣领上的褶皱，说道，“而且快斗穿正装很好看哦。”

随即，带着女性清爽气息的吻落在黑羽的脸颊上。

黑羽一边往嘴里塞甜点，一边回忆青子那句夸赞，心情不禁有些飘然。只要不跟红子打照面，总得说来，这将是一个美好的休息日。

“快斗，你在这偷偷傻笑什么呀？”

被突然凑到眼前的青子吓得手一滑差点把没吃完的蛋糕掉在地上，黑羽眨眨眼，问：“没事，怎么了？”

“刚刚新婚夫妇已经交换戒指了，我想你应该去和红子小姐打个招呼。”

红子并不信教，所以才会选择在餐厅举行婚礼。宣布交换戒指的也不再是神父，而改由两方的亲友来主持。

黑羽没想到自己发呆这么点时间里仪式就已经结束了。“算了吧……”在前追求者的婚礼上和对方有什么好聊的？聊当初那一巴掌打得够不够响亮吗？

“找到了！”

当他还在犹豫要找什么借口拒绝时，女人的声音突然从另一边传来。黑羽转头，看见一袭白裙的红子满面笑容地走了过来。“快斗，好久不见。”

不等黑羽搭腔，她就看到了站在旁边的青子。

“你是青子吧？”红子迅速打量了一下这位可爱的女性后，几乎不可察觉地朝黑羽挤了挤眼睛，“他已经跟你讲过之前的事了吗，当时怪我太冲动失去理智了，现在道歉希望还来得及让快斗原谅我。”

青子连忙摇头，开口时声音里都带着笑意，“怎么会，我也一直想见见红子小姐。”

两人默契地没有明确指出具体事件，但看向黑羽时都是相同的了然又揶揄的表情。

黑羽开始反思自己答应让青子一起参加小泉红子的婚礼是不是一个巨大的错误。估计等散场时，这两个女人可以交换一堆关于自己的八卦糗事。

“红子，可以把你的朋友介绍给我认识吗。”

陌生的男声也加入了进来。

“啊，抱歉。”红子回头，对自己身后这位白人男性笑了笑，“快斗，这是我的丈夫爱德华。爱德华，这是我的好友，青子和快斗。”

黑羽和男人握了握手，猜测刚才自己大概神色太过尴尬，爱德华才会那么恰到好处地加入话题替他解围吧。

……不过没想到满嘴法术诅咒的“魔女”竟然也是个视觉系动物。看着红子这位金发碧眼身形高挑的丈夫，黑羽不可避免地想起在他对面科室工作的那个黄毛同事。

一边相谈甚欢的三人好像并没有察觉到黑羽心中的思绪万千。“对了，听红子说，两位都是日本人。”爱德华说，“我的一位朋友似乎也有日本血统，或许跟你们能聊得来。”

说着爱德华朝一个方向挥了挥手，“Saguru，给你介绍两位新朋友——”

黑羽以为自己听错了名字，但远远地他看见那个被爱德华叫到名字的人，那张讨厌的脸，他这辈子都都不可能会认错。

——在美容整形科工作的黑羽快斗医生，每天早上上班时必然会与对面牙科的黄毛同事碰面。

那个名叫白马探的黄毛同事。

令黑羽无比讨厌的，白马探！

从白马的样子看来，他也没料到爱德华所谓的“新朋友”是黑羽和青子。但他对情绪的控制确实收放自如，一瞬间就用嘴角的弧度不留痕迹地将那抹惊讶遮掩过去。

“青子小姐，久违了。”

说着，白马拾起青子的右手，在她手背上落下极具绅士风度的一吻。

黑羽本来就被他那副假笑的样子弄得浑身不适，这一下简直都快炸了。在他就要控制不住自己，准备过去揪住白马衣领打一架的时候，爱德华问：“原来你们互相都认识的吗？”

“是，是这样的没错。”青子趁机缩回了手，即使多年前她已领教过了白马的吻手礼，但突然发生还是让她有些无所适从。“我们三个是同一个大学毕业的啦。”

看着正在叙旧的白马和青子，黑羽似乎又回到了校园时代。

在刚进入大学时黑羽就确认，他和白马探是完完全全的不对盘。不管是对方的言行举止或是社交方式，都是他无法认可的存在。

但由于都可以用日语交流，三人便自发组成了一个学习小组。不得不说跟白马搭档做课题实验是件相当轻松愉快的事，毕竟无论黑羽是否考虑到的东西，白马都可以事无巨细地陈列出来。

虽然被青子多次吐槽“快斗你这样明显就是口嫌体正直”，黑羽还是坚持着他完全不想和白马共事的观点。

无论对方是谁，白马的脸上总是带着温和有礼的微笑。而对别人提出的要求，只要没有超过底线，他也会尽力而为。

“嘁，假惺惺。”

以上就是黑羽对白马为人的评判。

彼时他正坐在阶梯教室里等待上课，而白马就站在讲桌前和教授讨论问题。

黑羽翘着腿双手抱在脑后，用嘴唇将笔夹在鼻子下面，以一种相当不屑的眼光看着那人的背影。如果一个人总是掩藏自己的真实情绪，这样活着也太累了不是吗。

但当白马真的走到他面前时，这些话即使到了嘴边黑羽却一个字也说不出来了。他很清楚，自己没有资格去指导别人该用哪种方式对待生活。

更何况，他与白马探，其实根本不熟。

除了白马是日英混血，父亲在日本工作，在英国高中毕业后为了实现学医梦想而申请了这所美国大学这几件事以外，他对白马其他的事情一概不知。

当然，黑羽也没有打算去了解，毕竟他并不想和白马探发展成什么一生知己这种肉麻的关系。

之后因为选择发展的方向不同，这个无形中绑定的三人小组，悄无声息地解散了。毕业后青子选择了更加高深的学术研究，黑羽则是成为了一名整形医生，而白马……

“快斗你真是的，明明白马君就在你办公室对面，为什么不早说呢！”

被青子嗔怪地拧了下胳膊，黑羽才猛然从回忆中惊醒。似乎是白马提议要和两位老同学多聊聊近年的经历，此时三个人正在附近的公园里散步。

黑羽嗯嗯啊啊好一会，又怕直说实际上是他自己不愿意看见白马那张脸后被当场家暴，一时间竟不知怎么回答才好。

“听黑羽君说，青子小姐的博士毕业论文题目已经定下来了。”这次解围的人换成了白马，“老友重逢会花费掉不少时间，他大概是想等你忙完再说。”

黑羽连忙附和，“等以后时间宽裕了才能好好叙旧，青子你说是吧？”

实际上三个月前白马才刚到自己所在的医院就职，当时黑羽也相当震惊。没向青子说的原因一半是他心理抵触不愿意跟白马见面，一半是平时工作太多完全忘记有这回事了。

无论如何，原本分道扬镳的三人由于命运冥冥之中的安排，又再次汇合到了一起。

这天分别时白马留了青子的联系方式，说以后要经常联系。黑羽把车开出去很远，从后视镜看到白马仍然站在路边目送他们。

……伪君子。

当初刚毕业就像人间蒸发一般，自己无论怎么也打不通电话的人，仿佛和今天的不是同一个白马探。

黑羽暗自嗤笑。他可是一个相当记仇又小心眼的家伙。   



	2. Chapter 2

“……这样啊，我明白了。”

沉默着挂断通话，黑羽面无表情地从阳台走回客厅，然后脸朝下直挺挺地倒向沙发。

刚刚自己好像没有说再见。不过照目前的情况看来，也没必要说了。

就在拿到博士学位后的不久前，青子的老爹打了个远洋电话催她回日本去。内容黑羽不用猜都知道是“爸爸好几年都没见到你了，难道你不会想爸爸吗”“既然学位也拿到了，回日本也可以继续做你那些研究嘛”云云。虽说理解女朋友父亲思女心切，但黑羽也确实非常舍不得青子回国。

他和青子商量时说不如把中森先生接到纽约和他俩一起住，这样三个人都不必为难。这个提议却被青子否决，因为她爸爸绝对不会辞掉他的警察工作——黑羽个人对中森这种近乎偏执的自豪感嗤之以鼻，毕竟当代基层警察的工作也就是抓几个小偷，可没多少真正碰到大案子的机会。

青子最终还是决定乘周末的飞机离开，头一晚黑羽像树懒般紧紧黏在她背后不愿意松手。青子被妨碍得收拾不好行李，无可奈何把他的手指一根一根掰开后，她转过身用双手绕过黑羽的脖子，凝视着他的眼睛说:“快斗，成熟一点。回日本后我绝对会说通爸爸，让他和我们一起生活，我保证。”

他看着对方坚定的眼神于是放下心来，做好至多跨国恋爱两年的约定后黑羽在机场同女友深情吻别，只不过目送飞机逐渐消失在云层间时他的心情还是随着越挥越慢的手臂一同低落下去。

但随后匆忙的工作日程就如同海啸一般压上来，根本不给黑羽平复心情的机会。与之同时到来的还有不间断出现的追求者，不过都一一被他严词拒绝了:“抱歉我和女友约好两年后就结婚。”

这话又像是不断暗示自己，似乎这样他对现在的处境就不会再迷茫下去。

因为红子婚礼上的重逢，明面上黑羽也不好再视白马为空气人。午休时他偶尔会去对面牙科串门，有时候会遇到白马还在给一口烂牙的患者补牙，他就站在门外等对方完成工作再一起去吃午饭。黑羽觉得双手在别人嘴里钻来钻去也确实是个精细活，不过他绝不会当面夸奖白马，所以餐间的闲聊总会被他扯到和工作毫无关系的话题上去。

好在白马涉猎范围很广，从时事政治到娱乐八卦都能和他聊得有来有回，甚至某些旁门小道的消息第一时间他还是从白马嘴里听说的。

“从前没看出来白马你的本性竟然如此。”单独相处时他们会切换成日语交谈，确信此外再没有能听懂的人时黑羽就越发显得肆无忌惮起来，“聊八卦时的模样跟她们也没什么区别嘛。”说着使了个眼色，让白马看向那群刚进餐厅门正低声说笑的医院前台接待小姑娘们。

“黑羽君，你要承认，在女士们看来这也是一种风趣。”白马完全不会生气，甚至还促狭地朝黑羽轻轻抛了个飞眼。

“我只能看出来毕业后你学坏了，三好学生白马君。”

白马不置可否地摇头微笑，“我从来都不是黑羽君想法中那种死板的人。”

黑羽腹诽当初刚准备了解的时候你已经人间蒸发了。但他现在也不会再去问白马当初发生了什么，因为没有任何意义。

表面关系看上去缓和就足够了，毕竟他没有和此人深交的打算。

  


和社交关系的改善对比起来，黑羽快斗的恋爱之路倒变得相当坎坷了。

当他后知后觉发现距上一次青子发来消息已经过去半个多月的时候，再拨号过去，听筒里只剩下阵阵忙音。

他本该在这时就明白的。但黑羽还是不断劝慰自己，也许青子是刚回国诸事缠身才忘记给号码续费，也许是换了新号立刻就会联系上他。

最终他确实接到了来自青子的电话。接通后两人不约而同的沉默，或许是信号不好，过了好一会手机那头传来青子略微颤抖的声音。

“快斗，我仔细考虑过了……”

黑羽想让她不要继续说下去，却发不出声来。他看着玻璃窗前自己的倒影，张着嘴滑稽的样子像旱地里的一条鱼。

曾经他对自己和青子以后的生活做过无数种假设，黑羽以为无论怎样，那都会是非常美好的未来。

“我决定留在日本发展，将来也好照顾爸爸。”

就在此刻，他一切的设想都随着这通电话，像个肥皂泡般，“啪”一声轻轻地破裂了。

“我们可能并没有那么合适，抱歉。”

也许太平洋真的可以隔断感情。

黑羽把脸埋进沙发垫里，在一片漆黑中茫然地睁大双眼，妄想能看见点什么。

周一早晨打卡时，黑羽媲美死人的脸色成功吓住了科室里其他同事。

“前两天突发重感冒，”为了从源头遏制八卦产生，黑羽选择抢先一步解释，说罢还相当夸张地咳嗽了几下。“还没完全好。”

诚然这并不是一个能让人信服的好借口，但碍于黑羽全身笼罩的低气压和几乎等于明说的“拒绝交流”潜台词，还没人会不识趣到这时候来跟他搭话。一时之间整个房间里陷入尴尬的安静中。

“黑羽医生，上周预约的病人到了。”

从门外传来的前台接待的声音救了屋里的所有人。气氛缓和下来，黑羽似乎能听到他们同时在心里长出了一口气。

总算有事可做了，黑羽想着，拉起口罩遮住鼻尖下的半张脸。至少忙碌的工作能暂时把他从乱麻般的思绪里拖出来，他才不愿一直为感情上的事做无谓的纠缠。

名叫艾米丽的病人今天来是为了整形手术拆线后的首次回访，黑羽在单独隔间里为她检查完毕后又叮嘱了一遍注意事项。病人恢复得很好，在她身上丝毫看不出以前的痕迹。黑羽正暗自得意自己的手法总是如此完美时，却发现这位病人正用一种相当渴求的目光看向自己。

被盯得后背发毛，黑羽不得不开口道:“还有事吗，艾米丽小姐。”

“黑羽医生，其实我一直想说，你很迷人。”女人露出一个足以让其他男人倾倒的笑容，黑羽却只知道那不过是出自他手的成果。

“谢谢夸奖，但我……”黑羽硬生生把后半句拒绝咽了回去，从昨天起他已经恢复单身状态了。女人似乎没有看出他的尴尬，整理好穿着后她走过来，贴在黑羽耳边轻声问:“你愿不愿意再更加仔细地检查一下自己的作品呢？”

……又有何不可。黑羽闭上眼，现在他是没有任何束缚的自由身了。

今天是黑羽医生头一次亲自将病人送出诊室。刚到门外，艾米丽从手包里抽出一张名片，转身塞进黑羽白大褂左边胸上的口袋里。“考虑好的话就打这上面的电话吧，我随时都在，医生。”

目送女人离开时婀娜的背影，黑羽鬼迷心窍般将那张名片拿出来，垂眼看着上面的号码默记了一遍。

他没发现的是，隔壁科室的白马透过牙科玻璃门看到这一切后，微微蹙起了眉。

下班后黑羽整理好当天的病例准备离开，刚脱下白大褂准备挂上衣帽架时，他发现白马正靠在科室大门边，看样子已经等了一段时间。

“有事就说吧。”

“黑羽君，你和那位病人……”

被白马询问的目光看得浑身难受，不知为何黑羽突然有些焦躁。“哦，那个啊，忘了跟你说，我现在恢复单身了。”

白马听到这个消息却一点也不吃惊，看他的表情黑羽立即清楚了大概。“青子告诉你了是吗。”

“前几天青子小姐打给我过。”

听到这句话黑羽猛地抬眼看向白马，对方那双眼睛像波澜不起的湖面。“你说她在跟我提分手前，给你打了电话——白马探！！”

此时黑羽双手已经不受控制地攥紧了白马的衣领，下一秒他可能就会挥拳砸上白马那张帅脸。“是你劝她分手的？”

相比如同发怒的野兽般的黑羽，白马仍然表现得异常平静。他用力掰开黑羽的手，说:“我劝青子小姐不要那么急断掉与你的关系，黑羽君。”

这才是宣告死刑的最后一句话啊。黑羽颓然。他现在不仅知道自己被踹了，还知道了所有的决断都是曾经喜欢到恨不得永不分离的恋人独自做下的。

伴随而来的还有一种莫名的耻辱感，一浪又一浪敲打在他的胸腔上。黑羽憋闷却又说不出话，他抓过自己的外套和背包，将白马一把推开，大步迈了出去。

“既然你也知道我分手，那么现在起我的交友圈子我的社交方式都轮不到白马探你来指点！”

“先管好你自己吧老妈子！”

说出这句话黑羽就后悔了，他不仅丢掉了女朋友，现在甚至要把这个医院里唯一能跟自己聊到一块的人也撵走了。

黑羽发誓如果此时白马随便说一句话他就立马道歉。但对方只是那样站在原地，愕然地看着他。

等了好一会，他听到空无一人的医院走廊上响起白马冷淡的声音。“如果你是这样想的话，黑羽君，我无话可说。”

然后白马朝着和他相反的方向走下了楼。


	3. Chapter 3

之后的日子一如往常，黑羽的生活看上去也逐渐回到了分手前的轨道上……当然仅只限于“看上去”。在艾米丽后他又接连被好几位女士以用词相差无几的句式表白，并且无一例外都是他从前经手过的病人。

或许感情挫折的磨炼令黑羽医生深沉柔情的人格魅力更加吸引人了，才怪。经过思考黑羽得出的结论是春夏交接，气温上升，人心也跟着变得躁动了。

相比这些他对付起来早已得心应手的追求者，黑羽反倒更在意对面牙科上班的那人。自上次他口无遮拦不经大脑已经过去了半个月，从那天起白马再没跟他说过话。

当然白马并不会做出儿童般闹别扭就不理人这种幼稚的行为。工作时他照旧以温和有理的态度对待所有人包括黑羽，但像从前那样的私下交流再也没有过了。

期间有位打算做全脸整形的病人曾来咨询过，当时黑羽还同白马一起讨论对于病人下颌后缩这一问题的处理方案。只是白马全程都秉持一副公事公办的态度，除专业领域外绝不发表多余意见，完全不打算给他道歉谈和的机会。病人前脚刚走，后脚黑羽就被请出了牙科大门。

“时间宝贵，黑羽医生还是抓紧回自己办公室工作吧。”

连称呼都改了，明显是在和他划清界限嘛。但黑羽完全没有立场继续纠缠。两人普通同事的关系是他亲自认定的，白马不过是换过说法罢了。

也正是因为这样，黑羽现在可以跳出成见和个人感情，用客观的目光去评判白马这个人。很多次在路过牙科时他留心观察过白马是怎样工作的，为病人修补牙齿时白马总是一丝不苟，在仪器滋滋的响声中安静地忙碌着，半张脸被口罩遮盖只露出一双没有情绪的眼睛。

……或许认真工作的男人都很帅吧，黑羽想。他突然想要和白马做朋友了。

“你都干了些什么啊黑羽快斗！”愁得几乎揪秃了后脑勺，黑羽把手里的笔往桌上一丢，向后仰倒靠在椅背上，一副放弃挣扎自暴自弃的模样。把一切都弄糟后又开始寻求补救方法的自己可能是世界上最蠢的人，没有之一。

再过一会就是下班时间，今天他在挽回同学友情这件事上依旧没有取得任何进展，可喜可贺。

适时响起的手机铃声让黑羽停下了继续揪头发的动作，来电显示了一个陌生号码。才接通黑羽便听见似曾相识的女人声音：“黑羽医生，你是不是已经忘记和我联系这事了。”

飞速转动大脑将声音与自己见过的脸匹配到一起，黑羽捂住手机压低声音说：“艾米丽小姐吗，哎呀实在不好意思最近太忙了。”她是从哪把他私人号码弄到手的。

“那作为赔罪，你是不是该请我吃顿晚餐呢，医生。”

下意识瞟了一眼对面科室，黑羽才反应过来没必要如此心虚。自己的情感生活也不可能一直原地不动，是时候向前看了。

再说只不过吃一顿饭也没什么大问题，于是他相当干脆地应下了邀约。

地点由艾米丽定在一家西餐厅，黑羽到达时发现女人已经在席位上落座。看着她一袭晚礼服以及配套的钻石首饰，黑羽咋舌，“能被你如此郑重地对待，我着实有些……”吓得不轻。

“毕竟是与心仪男士的初次约会。”艾米丽一边笑着一边将菜单递给黑羽，“你喜欢吃什么。”

装模作样对着菜单看了好半天，黑羽说：“不如遵从女士的意愿吧。”

看上去艾米丽相当开心，接着她朝招呼应仕点了几个本店招牌以及红酒。

不知为何一顿晚饭黑羽吃得相当心不在焉，红酒的滋味也没品出个所以然来。等到回过神时，自己已经不知不觉把红酒瓶喝得见了底。

“你有心事？”坐在对面的艾米丽单手支着下巴，饶有兴味地看着他。

“普通的工作压力而已。”黑羽摆摆手让她不用在意。虽然他的酒量一般，但一瓶酒应该还是绰绰有余。

走出餐厅黑羽看着路灯在自己头顶不停盘旋时才领会到了年份久远的红酒的后劲，艾米丽在这时挽上他的手臂说：“我家就在附近，过去坐坐醒酒吧。”

完全失去思考能力，眼皮打架一心只想躺下睡觉的黑羽十分配合地点头。等到他从梦中遨游回到现实时，发现自己外套被扒衬衣口子全开，双手被领带反绑在床头时，一瞬间黑羽的醉意便全部消散了。

余光可以看见艾米丽正背对着他不知在做什么，直觉告诉黑羽肯定不是什么好事。

果不其然，当女人转身走到床边时，黑羽看到了她左手拿着皮鞭，右手拿着烧得正旺的蜡烛。“我操。”

“医生，你一定会享受这个的。”艾米丽俯下身，这时黑羽才发现她正穿着一套相当……专业的服装。

“不不不我可没这兴趣蜡烛拿远点已经烫到我了——”黑羽惨叫，同时在床上疯狂扭动试图让自己离这个女人远一点。

“你还真是不听话，”说着女人的嘴唇就贴了上来，黑羽偏过头想躲，但鲜红的唇印还是蹭到了他的下巴上。“坏孩子要乖乖受罚哦。”

“啊啊啊啊滚开！！！”

挣扎中禁锢他双手的领带扣结松脱开，黑羽抓住时机奋力推开艾米丽，从床上触电般跳起来连鞋都忘记穿就一路狂奔逃了出去。慌乱中黑羽掏出手机随便拨了一个号出去。

“你好，白马探。”

接通后黑羽听到对方简短的应答，把手机从耳朵边拿下来看了一眼，他发现自己居然打给了白马。顾不上尴尬，黑羽说：“救命有人要害我！”

等白马开车找到黑羽的时候，他已经从艾米丽家落荒而逃了两个街区，坐在路边落魄得像个流浪汉。白马将车停好走到黑羽身边站定，神色复杂地低下头看着他。

“我道歉，”不等对方开口，黑羽举起双手说，“现在这样就是因为当初没听你的劝告，我活该。”

停了好一会，他听到白马轻轻开口：“……没想到黑羽君还有SM的爱好。”

黑羽只想一头撞死在路边消防栓上，他多年清誉今天算是全部毁了。“我不知道她有特殊嗜好。”说着他拉住白马伸过来的手从地上站起身，拍拍裤子上的灰，黑羽问：“你有多余的鞋吗？”

“只有一双去海边穿的拖鞋。”

  


“你确定自己还能喝？”

坐在酒吧吧台前的高脚凳上，白马再次问。

黑羽做出打住的动作，“我今晚经历太多了，必须喝一杯压惊。”他感觉白马的拖鞋快滑到地上去了。刚才在酒吧门前因为自己这一身灰头土脸的打扮还有脚下这双过于宽松的拖鞋，保安差点拦下他不准进门。

接过酒保递来的鸡尾酒，黑羽喝了一大口，“今天麻烦你了，白马。”想了想，他侧头对上白马的眼睛，郑重道：“我要为之前说的话向你道歉。”

白马显然没想到他还在挂记这事，愣了一下，才笑笑说：“黑羽君已经是成熟的大人了呢。”

“没必要取笑我吧，”黑羽桌子下的脚轻轻踢了踢白马的小腿以示不满。“你还当我是朋友吗，白马探。”

“其实这句话该我问才对，”白马十指交叉放在吧台上，眼睛看着自己前方，黑羽发现在头顶射灯的光照下他的睫毛在脸上投下了一圈淡淡的阴影。

“黑羽君，我从很久以前就想知道，你对我的敌意是如何产生的。”

黑羽没料到白马会突然发问，他大喊着“饶了我吧”将脸埋在冰凉的玻璃台面上，“简单概括，你是被另一位优秀学生当做了竞争对手。”顺带还夸了自己。

现在仔细想来，大学时期的所有情绪都是他的好胜心在作祟，只是因为表达方式过于幼稚变质成了敌意。

“我知道你肯定会问为什么你刚过来工作那几个月我要无视你，”黑羽继续说，“白马，你先告诉我，毕业后你消失到哪去了行吗。”

这下变成白马措手不及了，他盯着黑羽好一会，才开口：“那时我妈说有急事让我回一趟英国。结果我才到家，所有有效证件和通讯工具都被她扣了。”

“她一定要我回去跟她经商，太固执了。我花了很长一段时间和她争论，直到她愿意放我出来从事自己真正热爱的工作。”虽然白马说得轻描淡写，黑羽猜测他确实经过了很艰难的抗争，才有现在和自己在酒吧聊天的自由。

“那时你一直在联系我吗？”白马问。黑羽看到他的眼里是完全不加掩饰，像圣诞节收到礼物的孩子那样纯粹的快乐。“谢谢你，黑羽君。”

咔嚓。

他看到面具终于裂开了一个缝。

  


“大笨蛋——”

过了好久，黑羽突然用周围人都能听见的声音说道：“你也是个笨蛋啊白马！”

另一个笨蛋则是他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有角色疾病捏造

似乎一夜之间所有的问题都得到了解决。某天午休前被同事指出“你最近心情看起来不错”时，黑羽发觉刚刚自己正小声哼唱一首节奏轻快的歌。

“因为碰上好事了呀。”黑羽笑着耸耸眉毛，故意留了个悬念任由同事去猜是不是他中了大奖。解决掉难缠追求者的同时又收获了宝贵的友谊，他真是该去买彩票。

至于爱情……去他妈的爱情，一位事业成功的青年人不需要被爱情绊住他前进的脚步。

这样想着，黑羽来到牙科门外打算叫上白马吃午饭。推门时他没有发出任何声响，却听到里面有人在低声交谈。他远远地看了一眼，发现白马在和一位女士说着什么，气氛甚是愉快。

看样子不是白马负责的患者，难道是女友？一瞬间黑羽在“这小子真不厚道谈恋爱了也不告诉我”的愤怒，和“我是不是应该悄悄出去不要打扰他俩”的尴尬中不知道该作何选择，接着他就听到了白马的说话声：“啊，他来了。”

金发女人转过身，在看到黑羽时眼中充满了欣喜，“黑羽医生，我终于见到你了！”

黑羽只觉得自己满头问号，他皱起眉疯狂用眼神向白马示意，想得到一个解释。

“她是来找你的，”从黑羽换了好几次的表情中白马基本能将他刚刚的心情猜个透彻，实际上到现在他也没弄清楚发生了什么，“这位……”

“霍金斯，安妮·霍金斯。”金发女人这才想起自报姓名。她走到黑羽跟前，伸出双手抓住黑羽的手然后握在自己胸前，说：“医生，请你帮帮我。”

“霍金斯小姐，你愿不愿意和我们共进午餐呢？有什么事也好坐下慢慢同黑羽医生详谈。”在黑羽大脑彻底宕机前，白马终于替他解了围。

据白马说，这位霍金斯小姐特意找了午休时间从市中心的工作地点专程开车赶来找黑羽医生寻求帮助，却走错门到了牙科，而黑羽就在那时刚好推门进来。

“那么，请问你是打算咨询哪方面的问题呢？”点好餐后，黑羽问坐在他对面的霍金斯，“如果是整形方面的事，这周四之后我还有空余的预约号。”

“不不，是一件很私人的事。”霍金斯连忙摇头，她咬了咬牙像是在为自己下定决心，“黑羽医生，你可不可以和我约会呢？”

此话一出，就连为了保证两人谈话不被打扰而坐到隔一条过道的旁边座位的白马都忍不住侧目看向这边。黑羽呆愣地看着霍金斯，好一会才回过神，“等一下，霍金斯小姐。我确认一下今天是第一次和你见面，对吧？”

“是的……但我希望你可以答应我，”霍金斯的声音有些颤抖，她也明白自己在说一些不可理喻的话，可似乎有什么力量在驱使她不达目的决不罢休。“只需要一次就好，求你了医生。”

黑羽正打算严词拒绝她，却被白马插话打断。“能否告诉我们你一定要约到黑羽医生的原因呢？毕竟能顶着午休塞车高峰从市区到医院来找他，这其中一定有什么重要的理由吧。”

霍金斯低下头用手指绞着皮包肩带，白马的话似乎正好戳中了她的心事，“说出来你们不会相信的，肯定还会嘲笑我，但是……黑羽医生，有人告诉我，只要和你约会并有身体接触，就能让我脱离单身得到真爱。”

这下轮到白马和黑羽一同满头问号了。

黑羽压下自己想要“不要搞封建迷信”这样大叫的欲望，问：“霍金斯小姐，这些话你到底从哪听来的。”

“艾米丽，”对于霍金斯会说出这个名字黑羽毫不感到吃惊，“她有些怪癖，你应该也知道。”

我不仅知道，还差点惨遭虐待。黑羽翻了个白眼。“她怎么说的？”

“之前因为那些怪癖，她已经吓跑了好几个正打得火热的男人。但就在前几天，艾米丽给我们看了她的订婚戒指，”霍金斯说，“你一定会想那是她在自导自演，当时我们也是这样想的……可艾米丽还邀请我们陪她挑选婚纱，在婚纱店里我已经见过了她的未婚夫。他们准备下个月结婚。”

又是结婚，从红子那个诅咒后整件事处处都透露着不寻常的诡异。黑羽感觉背后有些发冷。

“小姐，也许你应该给黑羽医生一点缓冲时间，过几天再和他联系讨论关于你们约会这事。”

朝白马轻轻摇头，霍金斯说：“我已经被拒绝了，也不会再继续纠缠下去。黑羽医生，我要提醒你，被艾米丽告知你的特殊能力的不止我所在的那一个小圈子，你得提前做好应对方式。”

留下这段意味不明的衷告后，霍金斯便起身急匆匆地离开了。

“我有非常不好的预感。”白马摸着下巴，看向已经处于灵魂出窍状态的黑羽。

最终黑羽决定去质问产生谣言的源头。下班回到家他立即将门窗锁死，接着又拉上所有窗帘，仿佛在提防一个随时可能闯入的持枪抢劫犯。做完这一切后他才掏出手机拨出了那个早已被拖进黑名单的号码。

电话刚被接通，不等对方应声，黑羽便开口道：“艾米丽，请你解释一下说的那些话。”

“啊医生，你还是老样子，太性急可不是什么好事。”艾米丽的腔调令黑羽感到浑身不适，她好像在抽烟，停了停才继续说：“前些天我一直想打电话请你来参加我的婚礼，但你总是关机，现在可好，你先打过来了。”

“看来霍金斯没有撒谎。”

“噢，安妮已经找过你了吗？”艾米丽说，“那她有没有说，我很想当面感谢你。”

“感谢？”黑羽有些不解地跟着重复了一遍。

“是呀，那天晚上我追在你身后，结果刚跑出家门就与命运中的那个人相遇了。”艾米丽笑起来，黑羽隐隐约约听到还有其他人的声音，“我跟我的未婚夫就在那天夜里，一见钟情了。像仙度瑞拉的魔法一样神奇，对吗？”

幻想了一下能和艾米丽看对眼的会是什么样的人，黑羽不由得抖了抖肩膀。这时他听到艾米丽背景音中男人急切的喊声。

“啊，啊……主人，我的主人，求求您快来奖励乖狗狗吧。”

“你看，我跟他可是相当合拍……”

不等艾米丽说完，黑羽已经毫不犹豫地挂断了通话。

第二天上班时黑羽刚走到科室门口，就透过玻璃墙看到前台处坐满了高矮胖瘦样貌不一的女人，唯一的相同点是她们在看到黑羽快斗的那一刻，一边欢呼着簇拥了过来，一边抛出波长相同的媚眼。

“这可真够屎的。”黑羽喃喃道，因为这件破事，最近他无意识的粗口频率急剧上升。

作为一位从业多年口碑良好的整形医生，黑羽以自己的人格担保不会和病患发生不正当的感情纠葛；也不会因为各种突发状况迟到早退，更何况这只是解决掉比往常数量更多的追求者这样的常规操作……不，看起来这一次他是真的解决不了了。这些以找黑羽快斗医生咨询整形为由交钱预约过的女人们，此时正不断重复着同一句话——请和我约会吧，更有甚者直接说出了“今晚来我家”这类包含强烈暗示的语句。

风流倜傥英俊迷人的黑羽医生仅仅只想从万花丛旁边路过，或许他也有过一些不可告人的臆想，但从未付诸过实践。却没想到现在这些娇花们竟然主动扑上来，甚至还有把他溺死其中的打算。

在黑羽受到病人持续骚扰的同时，隔壁牙科的白马选择了隔岸观火。面对黑羽苦苦哀求“你救救我吧”，他无动于衷到有些不近人情。

“我只是一个普通牙科医生，”白马摇头，“你需要亲自处理和自己病患的交际，黑羽君。”

“你在偷笑吧白马！我看到了，不要假装正经，可恶的家伙！！”黑羽哀嚎起来，接着他看到白马端起办公桌上的充电陶瓷小茶杯，吹了吹里面热腾腾的蒸汽后，以相当优雅的姿势喝了一口。

白马故意冲他咂咂嘴，然后学邓布利多一样晃了晃脑袋。

“……幸灾乐祸的混蛋。”黑羽咬牙切齿，一把夺过白马的茶杯威胁道：“快帮我想想办法，不然人质就死了！”

看了一眼黑羽手里的“人质”，白马躬下身子拉开他办公桌下的柜门。“我不介意更美国一些。”

看着柜子里满满的大瓶汽水和薯片，黑羽气绝。“我出丑你看戏，真够兄弟的白马探。”

办公室里除他俩外再没别人，白马笑得再没形象可言，黑羽发现最近他这样的表情越来越多了。至少变得更像个正常人了，他想。

“干脆翘班吧。”

黑羽不敢相信这话是从白马嘴里说出来的，“你今天没毛病吧。”

白马的样子却不像开玩笑，“先逃出你的追求者们的重重包围再说。”

接着两人如同在进行潜入游戏般，绕开女人们的视野后行动迅速地钻进员工电梯，一路向下来到医院地下停车场，在白马将车开出医院后才敢大声喘出一口气。

对视一眼后他们又开始大笑。

“白马，你这种喜欢看别人出丑的恶趣味如果不改，注定要孤独终老的。”

翘班后两人溜到附近公园散心，在人造湖边喂野鸭子时，黑羽对白马说。

白马假装严肃思考了一下，说：“那我只能找你搭伴过日子了，黑羽君。”

幻想了一下几十年后两个白发苍苍犹如极品基老伴一样的老头以相同姿势坐在这里喂鸟那样的场景，黑羽忍不住打了个冷颤。

“那不是黑羽医生吗！”

像挖到金矿般惊喜的女人声音打破了公园的安宁。黑羽在同一时刻站起身准备逃跑，却看到来自各个方向的人在听到那句喊声后，不断朝自己这边汇集过来。

看着不断接近自己的人群，黑羽迈步想逃，慌乱中却一脚踩滑摔进了人工湖里。静止几秒后人群突然四散开来，只剩下白马站在原地看着水面一圈圈向外扩散的波纹。

“黑羽快斗！？”

白马不记得黑羽会不会游泳，情急之下连外套都没脱他便跳进水里打算捞人。

初夏的气温并不算高，湖水的凉意更加刺骨，换气屏气搜寻几个来回后，他感觉呼吸变得急促起来。这是老毛病发作的前兆，白马不得不选择上岸，却不小心被一口湖水呛进了鼻腔。

黑羽在掉进人造湖的瞬间想到了一个计划，他悄悄游进湖中的芦苇丛，打算等那些疯狂的追求者离开后再回去。但他没想到白马会如此焦急地下水来救他，看到白马突然在水中挣扎起来，他感觉整个内脏都被狠狠揪住。好在公园的巡逻员及时赶到，两人合力将白马从湖中拖回了岸上。

白马喘息着吃力地从外套内侧掏出了一个小罐子，对着喷雾嘴深吸了好几下才渐渐平静下来。

“哮喘？”即使并非相关专业，对于这样明显的症状黑羽还是很容易判断病情。“你什么时候……”

“遗传病，好几年了。”白马让他不用担心，将湿透了的额发捞到头顶。

黑羽想说保险起见还是回医院看看，却听白马说：“控制得当不会碍事。比起这个，我更想知道为什么这段时间你会多出这样数量庞大的追求者。”

“我觉得叫追杀者更符合他们的作为。”黑羽叹气，“你还记得小泉红子吗？”

听完关于小泉红子那个诅咒的描述，白马脸上的表情向黑羽展示了他的不可思议，但好歹他并没有说出“我建议你去精神科咨询一下”这种话。

黑羽跟着白马到他的公寓洗澡驱寒，他借了白马一套衣服，坐在沙发上等自己那套被洗衣机清洗干净烘干。“所以我也不知道该怎么解除这个什么诅咒。”要一个唯物主义者改变信仰去相信这些神秘学可能比让他去死还困难。

“说起来，黑羽君你今年的休假从多久开始？”白马问道，“我记得应该跟我差不多。”

黑羽从沙发上猛然坐直，朝白马伸出两手的食指，“你是说……”

“我们去西部逛逛吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

按照白马的看法，黑羽让人获得真爱这个“特殊能力”的都市传说不胫而走后，才会出现数目如此庞大的追求者。而趁此次年假，黑羽可以“顺便远离你的追求者，换个环境说不定还能找出破解诅咒的办法”。

暂时的逃避或许不能根治问题，但黑羽赞成确实该让自己放松一下心情。

两人一拍即合。在假期第一天的清早黑羽便带着他的行李，乘上白马提前租好的越野车，头也不回地驶出纽约。

说是往西部走去体验一把牛仔风情，但他们并未做太多的详细规划，这趟没有设定目的地的自驾游更像是一场自由的公路旅行。

头先几天他们绕道去五大湖周边，到大瀑布时甚至被人误会成来这里度蜜月的新婚伴侣。黑羽本打算辩驳又憋了回去，反正这里谁也不认识他们，一些无关紧要的误会不如放任它去。只是黑羽无法通过白马脸上不置可否的随和微笑看出他对此是什么想法，或许根本就没有放在心上。

他们还参加了一场露天音乐会。夏夜里人头攒动气氛异常火热，黑羽一手拿着玻璃酒瓶，一手绕过白马脖子和他勾肩搭背，在嘈杂的背景音中凑到对方耳边用日语大喊着“我宁愿和你一样天天跟舌头后槽牙打交道也不要面对这群疯狂的女人了”，白马严肃冷静地回复道：“黑羽君，牙科不止看后槽牙，还可以做根管治疗和口腔正畸的。”接着两人笑得极其夸张，东倒西歪差点撞倒旁边路人。

除开这类小插曲，黑羽还发觉一趟长途旅行可以彻底将他俩平时那些可能连自己都没察觉到的奇怪毛病暴露出来。每天到旅店他要做的第一件事必然是在白马清洁面部后拦下对方敷面膜的手，“作为整形科医生我以专业知识提示你，皮肤不需要使用那么多的化学制品，酒精真的不能直接上脸。”

而白马无奈作罢后第二天就对他发起了反击。吃过午饭黑羽正准备起身上车，白马就朝他抛来个塑料小盒子。黑羽不解地看向盒子上写着的“牙线”，说：“我没塞牙啊。”

白马的样子像极了平时他在为患者提出要求。“注意保持口腔清洁，黑羽君。”

“好麻烦啊。”黑羽说着咧嘴，试图让白马看到他上下两排白得发亮的整齐牙齿。

“我觉得你需要看看我手机里存的那些烂牙照片。”白马无动于衷，“不注意平时清理下一个躺我床上的人就是你。”

“躺你床上？”黑羽觉得这话怎么听都不太对劲，“等等，你手机里存了什么？”

“是啊，不仅躺我床上，还可以同时玩到好多种道具哦。”白马自动忽略掉后面半句问题，笑容愈发和蔼可亲，“你是不是很期待啊。”

黑羽一想到钻牙的声音埋头掏牙的动作都更用力了。

“不要这么使劲，会伤到牙龈的。”

“你好烦啊！”

偶尔他们会在路边的汽车旅馆落脚，晚上躺在翻身就会嘎吱作响的老旧弹簧床上，听着旁边房间从不隔音的木板墙传来的持续不断的男女欢爱声。

两人尴尬地对视一眼后纷纷拿出自己的电子产品，看剧听音乐都外放并调到最大音量企图将其他声音遮盖过去。刚开始只有黑羽跟着他的歌单疯狂自嗨，后来白马不知从哪翻出来两个便携蓝牙话筒，遂演变成203房内的超微型演唱会。

在白马唱了几首抒情慢歌后，黑羽以“我要打瞌睡了”为由替他切了一首节奏电音。本以为会看到白马手足无措跑调忘词的场面，拿话筒那人却相当从容大气不喘地完整跟下全曲，甚至接着又多唱了一首。

黑羽自认歌喉不错，但没想到白马也是深藏不露。奇怪的自尊在此时突然发作，让他无法直接说出赞美的词语，而是抓起自己的话筒要求合唱PK，白马则欣然接受挑战。唱到最后隔壁早已没了声响，而这边依旧歌舞升平。

“白马，以前我真是太小看你了。”他哈哈笑着倒回床上，想或许自己又要对这个人再次改观了。

越向西走人烟越稀少，穿过大片林海和草原后公路两侧的景色开始逐渐荒芜，植被深浅不一的绿色渐次地转为了岩石坚硬的暗黄，天空却愈发广阔。笔直的公路上只有这一辆车在行驶，两边是茫茫无际的荒漠与平原，车载电台偶尔信号不太好，播音主持说话时会夹杂一些轻微的电流沙沙声。

“据说，今晚会出现近年全美境内最壮观的一次流星雨，而预测的最佳观测地点有…… ”

其中就有他们前方必经的小镇名，黑羽看了一眼坐在副驾驶也在认真听广播的白马。“有兴趣？”

“不如咱们今天在车里歇一晚吧，”白马说，“后备箱有睡袋。”

为了保证不错过流星最佳的观测时机，两人选择轮替蹲守。

后半夜黑羽和白马换班后裹着睡袋缩在车后座睡着了，梦里他似乎被一群女人像乳猪般绑在烤架上，每个人手里拿着刀叉就等肉熟后可以将他分而食之。在挣扎无望的时候，一双手将他从火堆上拖了起来，可怜的乳猪黑羽看不到救自己的人的脸，但他非常肯定那一定是白马。

“黑羽君，醒醒。”

迷糊中被白马摇醒，黑羽一边揉着朦胧的睡眼，一边越过白马肩头从车前窗看到一片漆黑的天地间不停地有银色亮光划过。

他在那一瞬间清醒过来，手忙脚乱地将睡袋从身上扯下来，拉开车门跑向外面。

白马将白天在镇上买的一箱啤酒从车上抱下来，他坐到越野车引擎盖上，朝仍然呆站在旷野中的黑羽招呼道：“别单独走太远了！”

听到喊声黑羽才回过神来。他也学着白马的样子跳上引擎盖，从纸箱里捞出一瓶喜力，喀哒撬开易拉罐拉环，仰头灌下一大口，黑羽的目光始终不愿从天边移转。

“我活这么大还是第一次见到这玩意。”黑羽喃喃自语。

白马看他魂都被牵走的模样忍不住发笑，“那你可要抓紧时间许愿了。”

黑羽却极其不屑地嘁了一声，“拜科学教从来不信这些。”

白马无言低笑，摇了摇头举起手里的易拉罐同黑羽碰杯。

他们停下了交谈，安静地看向这片静谧高远的天空。行星的亮光穿过亿万光年终于在这一时刻到达了他们眼中，陨石划过大气层被烧得连灰烬也不剩，拖长的尾巴却那样的闪耀。无垠的夜空被反复点亮，又在下一刻复归黑暗。

“白马，你许愿了吗。”

突然被黑羽这样问到，白马仰起头，看到一颗流星刚好从他的头顶掠过。他轻轻说：“我其实挺知足的，现在这样就很好。”说完再次笑起来。

黑羽偏过头看着白马，昏暗的光线里他只能看到对方侧脸模糊的轮廓。但他就是能在心里明确地勾勒出白马此时温柔且满足的笑容。

划过天际的光亮越发密集，在群星闪烁的夜里黑羽甚至以为漫天的流星带着光不断地坠落进那双棕色的瞳孔里。

他觉得自己也要跟着跌进去。

他的脑袋在晕眩，耳膜在轰鸣，心跳从一开始沉稳有序的通通声变成了飞快而杂乱的狂跳。

“嗯？怎么了黑羽君？”接着他被耳边白马的疑问声惊醒，黑羽发现此时自己已经凑到了对方脸前不足五公分的地方。

深吸一口气压下心中的惊慌失措，他伸出手用力按在白马脸上，说：“我就说看到有个什么东西……你看，有蚊子。”

手移开时白马脸上多了一小朵绽开的鲜红血花。

黑羽嘿嘿笑着说，完了，白马你的脸明早估计要肿个包起来。转过身终于控制不住禁闭上自己的双眼，到这一刻依然狂跳的心脏像是即将裂开，眼眶痛得他几欲落泪。

他知道，自己这回算是完蛋了。

从什么时候他开始对白马抱有超出友谊界限的感情呢，是从刚刚才开始的吗；还是从很久以前，久到黑羽自身都没有察觉到，日积月累终于在到达临界点的那一刻汹涌地爆发出来。是刚才的气氛太过浪漫，导致他的头脑发热情绪不受控制了吗？黑羽想说服自己这不过是一时冲动，但他能清醒地意识到这样的感受不同以往，像洪水又像岩浆，不可阻挡地将他吞噬得尸骨无存。

他想抓住白马问愿不愿意来一场恋爱，但下一秒黑羽立刻又退缩了，在找到办法破解红子的诅咒前他不敢做出任何的行动。

“白马……我们回去吧。”

听到黑羽提议后白马愣了愣便同意了，他很疑惑，但并没有问出口。

因为黑羽说有必须处理的要紧事，他们选择了按原路返回。风景与来时相比并没有太大的改变，车上的两人却各怀心思。

到家当天黑羽翻出了几百年没见几乎生灰的红子的联系方式，现在他只能寄希望于这出闹剧的始作俑者了。本想约个时间单独见面聊一聊，却被红子告知她已经怀孕的事。

黑羽惊讶于还不到一年红子就有了小孩，又对是否要去登门拜访有些犹豫。电话那边红子笑着说“别担心啦我丈夫也在家的”，他只想告诉对方就是因为见你们夫妻俩感觉尴尬才不想去。

跟随导航到达红子给的地址，按下门铃后来开门迎接的果然是那个叫爱德华的男人，黑羽朝他僵硬地笑了笑后跟着进了门。大概是红子事先同丈夫打过招呼，爱德华在黑羽走到客厅后一边念叨着“我知道你们亚洲人都喜欢喝热水”“老婆说我泡茶手艺不错的你一定要试试”，一边钻进厨房给另外两人烧水泡茶。

黑羽有些局促地坐在客厅一角，而红子挺着肚子非常慵懒地靠在一边的长沙发上。

“……他很爱你。”接着黑羽恨不得给自己的嘴一巴掌——这是什么傻话开场白啊！

顺着他的目光红子看向爱德华在厨房中忙前忙后的背影，“我也是。”说话时她的唇角不自觉地勾起一抹温柔的弧度。

“那么快斗，你特意来找我应该不是想看我们夫妻恩爱的吧。”红子收回视线，问道：“有什么事吗？”  
黑羽反倒紧张起来，他搓了搓手说：“我想来拜托你，把之前那个诅咒取消……我实在是受不了了。”

红子诶了一下，皱起眉似乎在回忆，“我当时是随便说说的。”

“你在逗我吗当初刚认识的时候是谁告诉我她是巫婆的！！”黑羽崩溃。

“咳，注意一下称呼，是巫女。”红子纠正道，“那些巫术魔法预言之类的其实只是精神层面的东西，你可以理解为一种精神寄托。”

黑羽只剩下掀桌子的想法了，“为什么那个诅咒就应验了呢！”

“这只能从你自身找原因了。”

这时爱德华端着热茶过来，在红子身边坐下握住她的手后露出假装能听懂他俩对话内容的笑容。

“求你了红子，你知不知道我最近过得多惨。被一群疯子追就算了，我连谈恋爱都不敢。”

“你是说，你爱上了什么人？”黑羽确定他从红子脸上看到了所有人打听八卦时都会表现出的神情。“可我当时真的是在说气话，抱歉。”

看起来这趟谈话也是一无所获，黑羽沮丧地向这夫妻俩道别后准备离开，开门时听到红子在他身后说：“或许你应该试试真爱之吻，电影里都是靠这招破解诅咒的。”

无稽之谈。

让他扑到白马身上用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇吗？且不说这样会不会导致隔天白马立刻找到真爱脱单，他现在最在意的，是白马到底怎样看待黑羽快斗这个人。

如果表明心迹后连朋友都做不成，他宁愿维持当下的局面原地踏步。


End file.
